


choke

by angelcult



Series: I-Spy [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dom Connor Murphy, Dom/sub Play, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: When Jared had said he’d wanted to see Connor choking Evan, he didn’t think he’d actually get the chance to, and God, it’s so hot.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Series: I-Spy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	choke

When Jared had said he’d wanted to see Connor choking Evan, he didn’t think he’d  _ actually  _ get the chance to, and God, it’s so hot.

His hands squeeze at the carotid artery seamlessly, never pressing down on his esophagus, Connor  _ knows  _ what he’s doing.

It doesn’t surprise Jared too much though, he knows that Connor would never hurt Evan irreversibly or in a way he wouldn’t want to be hurt, and not to mention, it’s just  _ so hot  _ to watch Connor coo at Evan degradingly as the other struggles to breath. 

“Puppy, look at you. You’re so wet right now, you’re leaking all over your stomach with that pretty, little cock of yours and you don’t care, do you? You don’t care about the goddamn mess you’re making like you’re the one who has to clean it up.” He shakes Evan a little and he hears him wheeze out an apology before he lets him go and pulls Jared over.

“Get on top of him, all fours.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Connor smirked at him, eyes mischievous. “Oh, you’re so polite, not like my little brat here,” He slaps Evan’s thigh and makes him whimper.

“He just loves to argue with me.”

Jared blushes as he does what he was told to, hovering Evan on all fours, and he’s taken by the way he looks.

His cheeks are a ruddy red, there're tear tracks and his lips are swollen and kiss-bitten, Jared can still remember the way they feel against his, and how sweet he tastes, like the multitudes of fruit he keeps in his fridge.

Jared isn’t too sure what Connor is doing behind him when he feels Evan tense up beneath him and his eyes lock in on him. His eyes are closed and his eyebrows are drawn, but then he exhales and his eyes partially open to reveal his dilated pupils.

“Fuck,” He hears Connor grunt and suddenly he’s  _ very  _ aware of what’s happening and then Connor starts to thrust into Evan and he can’t look away.

Evan’s trying to avoid his eyes, his head is tilted back and his throat is exposed to show where bruises will form from Connor’s grip, he can practically see his pulse jump when Connor speaks.

“Look him in the eye. I want you to watch him while I fuck you, both of you.”

Evan hesitates but then his eyes open and he meets Jared’s and he gasps, moans pitching up and his back is arching, he’s cumming from their eye contact alone.

It’s a confidence booster, for sure. 

“Oh, did I give you fucking permission, Evan?”

“No-no, I’m, I’m so sorry, sir, I didn’t-“

“Overstimulate yourself, that’s your punishment for finishing without permission.”

Evan’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, he’s about to argue, because he never goes down without a fight when it comes to obeying Connor, but the other cuts him off.

_ “Now.” _

Evan makes a noise and his hand slips between the large gap between him and Jared, and he positively  _ keens,  _ breath speeding up and his moans becoming wordless as he touches himself.

“Evan. Tell Jared how it feels, how much you  _ love  _ when I make you do this, that’s why you didn’t argue, isn’t it? Because you like how it feels?”

“No, I-I don’t, I don’t, I’m sorry,” He starts, voice breaking and quick, breathy. “It feels-it hurts, Jared but it-it feels so good when I touch the-the slit and I-I could-could,  _ fuck,  _ I could cum again and it’ll hurt-I,” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I want it to hurt so much, fuck.”

Jared was so hard he wasn’t sure how he was still focusing on what was happening around him, and he wanted to  _ cum  _ but, he didn’t have permission to touch himself or Evan.

He could only imagine how it would feel to grind against Evan like this, while he was too sensitive to be touched, all the while, begging for more.

Evan’s crying again and Jared is whimpering, moaning when a hand wraps around his cock, wet with pre, and pumps him a few times quickly before letting go.

“Almost, Jared, and then I’ll make you cum, I know you want to. You’re so hard.” Connor murmurs, thrusting particularly hard into Evan and making him yelp, his back bowing sharply as he screamed.

_ “You made me cum again, oh, oh, god, it hurts, I’m so fucking-mmm..”  _

Jared’s never seen Evan like this, he’s never heard him swear so much, he’s like a little puppy, eager to rut against something and wanting more and more, Jared can understand why Connor calls him that now. 

It’s a fitting title.

“Again.” Connor says without pause, and Evan actually lets out a sob this time, shaking his head back and forth as his arm jerkily moves.

_ “Connor, I can’t, I’m sorry, I can’t, I can’t-“ _

“Color?” He asks, slowing down and there’s a shuddering breath from Evan before he speaks.

“Yellow.” Like he’s embarrassed, or scared that Connor will get mad at him, but instead he just gently takes Evan’s hand away from himself and rubs his thumb over his knuckles.

“Good boy, thank you for telling me. Do you need a moment?” It was only then that Jared realized that Connor wasn’t moving either and he made eye contact with Evan again and he smiled dazedly, eyes slipping closed.

“No, just-I can’t do it again, not so soon after, a third time, I mean.” Connor nodded and tapped Jared on the shoulder.

“Can you kiss him for me?” He asked it so nonchalantly and casual that Jared moved before his brain could fully catch up with the request and now he was  _ kissing Evan,  _ who was surprisingly a good kisser.

He sighed softly into the kiss and relaxed while Jared took a moment to collect his thoughts.

“Thanks.” Connor pressed a kiss to the middle of back, probably as high as he could reach, and it made the fact that he was suddenly kissing Evan a lot easier to handle. 

He sighed softly into his mouth and after a moment, pulled away to stare up at Jared with a particularly soft look before speaking.

“You can move now, sir, I’m ready.” Jared heard Connor lightly tap Evan’s thigh before he was moving again and Evan was kissing him again and he felt so vulnerable and exposed and overstimulated despite not being touched much through this entire ordeal.

Connor tenses up behind him and moans, pitchy and high as Evan shudders under Jared, kiss turning sloppy and wet and Jared could only moan for more.

There was shuffling behind them and then hands on his hips, guiding him away from Evan.

“Come here, let me get you off.” Jared whimpers at the thought of not being able to kiss Evan any longer but does as he’s told and soon he’s resting in Connor’s lap with his legs spread and completely on display for his lifelong friend.

It’s.. a little embarrassing.

Evan doesn’t seem to think so, however, he’s shakily sitting up against the headboard and there’s this  _ look  _ in his eyes that Jared’s never seen before and it’s honestly a little predatory.

One of Connor’s hands slides down his chest and he jolts a little, going to close his legs but Connor quickly stops him and adjusts how they’re sitting. Now, Jared’s thighs are atop Connor’s and he’s basically being  _ held  _ open now as opposed to doing it on his own. 

Whimpering loudly, he lays his head back on Connor’s shoulder, Evan’s gaze is still burning into him and now Connor is whispering to him.

“I should let Evan fuck you one day, he’d ruin you.” And it’s a nice thought, being ruined by someone, and he nods in agreement as Connor’s hands slide up his thighs, so, so close to where he wants to be touched.

“You agree? You want him to fucking wreck you?”

“Yes, sir, I do.” And Connor smiles at him, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking slowly. Jared’s hips jolted up but Connor placed a hand on his hip and held him down, effortlessly and he’s so, so weak, being touched like this.

“Connor,  _ please, please.”  _ He knows what he wants, and Connor isn’t giving it to him. He’s touching him so lightly and slowly that it’s almost worse than not being touched at all.

“Please what? Use your words.” He teases, smiling as he does and Jared closes his eyes to avoid the eyes on him, but he can still feel them, waiting for him to fall apart.

“Touch me.”

“I am touching you.” 

Jared’s face flushes red, and he knows he needs to  _ verbally  _ say it, and he doesn’t want to, but it’s the only way he can get what he wants so he nods to himself and stutters out a response.

“Can you just-can you, can you please make me cum?” Connor presses a kiss to his nose and nods, praising him all the while.

“There it is, that wasn’t so hard, huh? What a good boy, you’re such a good boy.” He coos, stroking faster and more firmly, forcing Jared’s legs to stay open so all he can do is squirm and moan on his lap.

It’s honestly euphoric for Connor to get another person off, and this is  _ wonderful,  _ especially when he starts to open those pretty blue eyes again, there’s a speck of brown just like his own  _ (in the exact same eye too!)  _ and his eyes are all dewy with tears and hazy with pleasure.

“I’m gonna-“

“Shh, you can.” 

Jared tenses in his arms, back arching and his body quivering as he tries to close his legs but is unable to as Connor makes him keep them open so he can work him through it, until he’s whimpering and pushing Connor’s hands away.

Jared relaxes in the other’s grip and softly mutters something that sounds like a  _ thank you  _ and his eyes are partially closed, and much like Evan, he probably just needs to be held right now.

But he needs to get them clean and watered, so he has him cuddle up to Evan, who is looking a lot sleepier than he had earlier, and they’re curled up around each other in a way that makes Connor’s chest warm and he smiles as he gets up.

He’s pretty happy that Jared spied on them now, especially if this is the end result.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a year since I said I’d write a part two for this so, here it is.


End file.
